You Cry, I Cry
by AngelMoon Girl
Summary: What if Raye found Serena on that fateful day in the telephone booth, after Darien had just broken her best friend's heart? A little one shot showing a true friend's compassion when it was needed most. R&R!


Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story, which isn't much.

A/N: Read and review, please! And check out my other stories. If you really liked this one, then my fanfic "Self Destruct" is also one that you will probably enjoy! This could even be considered a prequel to it, although I'll just leave it as a separate one-shot.

**You Cry, I Cry**

Rated K

By: AngelMoon Girl

* * *

"I'm worried about Serena," the raven-haired miko said, the concern evident in her voice and features. She was hunched over dejectedly on the Temple's topmost steps, gazing down at the cars whizzing by below. Beside her, Lita, Amy, and Mina sat, all wearing the same face. It was early afternoon, and not even half an hour ago, they had been told by a depressed Serena about Darien's harsh break-up. They'd tried their best to comfort her, but in the end it was only Raye who could give her hope- 

Hope that perhaps Darien was in a bad mood, and hadn't meant what he'd said.

Hope that she should follow her heart, and things would work out.

But even these words hadn't brightened the girl or brought her much consolation... they had just given her the courage to seek out the truth. To go see Darien once more, and discover his true feelings.

And God, Raye hoped the truth was that Darien'd just had a bad day! But still, the nerve of the bastard to do that to sweet Serena! It made her want to scream in fury.

Raye hid her face in her hands, thinking. Something must be wrong. Darien never acted so... callously. But by the way Serena had said it, it had definitely been him. So, why this change? Was he... involved with another woman?

Raye would _kill_ him if he was. There would be nothing left once she was through with him!

"Don't worry, Raye. She'll be fine," Mina soothed, seeing how tense the priestess had become.

"Mmm," Raye just mumbled, not really listening. She knew Serena was not fine; her heart had just been shattered into a million pieces by the man she loved! _Fine_ was not a word that even came _close_ to describing the Odango Atama at the moment.

"I'm going to go to her house and see what happened."

Raye suddenly stood, and began racing down the steps, calling to the surprised others that she'd tell them what happened after. Raye couldn't explain it; she just had this bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that Serena was in pain. Not physically, just... emotionally. As she bounded down the last few steps, the black-haired girl said a silent prayer for the good luck of finding Serena.

A few minutes later, it seemed the powers that be had looked down on Raye with favor. The miko spotted her friend, leaning against the inner panes of a telephone booth. And if the shaking shoulders were any indication, she was sobbing.

Raye's heart plummeted. She knew Serena had done as she'd said she was going to, and that the answer had been what they'd feared all along.

Darien's feelings were not the same anymore.

He had really meant it when he'd broken up with her.

"Oh Serena," Raye murmured, pressing clasped hands to her heart. Gingerly, she moved foward and opened the telephone booth door. It gave a creak, and the sorrowful teen within started violently. She looked around, and the sight of her tear-stained face sent Raye's heart into constriction.

"Raye!" Serena choked out.

Said maiden crouched down next to Serena and wiped the bangs from her friend's eyes, hands gentle and caring.

"Are you alright?"

Serena shook her head, eyes wide as the lump in her throat grew to enormous proportion once again.

"He... he meant it, Raye. It's over," Serena whimpered, beginning to break again. The sobs came hard, and fast.

"It's over."

"Oh Sere," Raye murmured, her own eyes tearing at seeing their cherished princess in so much pain. She opened up her arms to the one named Sailor Moon, and said hero lunged into Raye's embrace. She clung to the fire warrior like she was the only solace in a terrifying storm; a raging whirlwind of emotions, pain, and heart break. It was all Raye could do not to curse Darien into oblivion as she cried with her friend, the only one who'd found the girl in her time of need.

As they say, a friend in need is a friend indeed.

FIN

* * *

A/N: Review please! And don't forget to check out my stories!

**AngelMoon Girl**


End file.
